


Birthday Butt

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Butts, Buttsex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: It's Yugo's birthday, and Amalia wants to give her new bodyguard something special.





	Birthday Butt

**Author's Note:**

> some AU-ish thing where Yugo is physically old enough for facial hair and a driver's license. inspired by a picture Pappis made of an older Yugo and Amalia

The princess and her new bodyguard lounged in one of the gardens, taking in the summer sun. Occasionally, a servant would wander by with a pitcher of something cold, and the princess would make her bodyguard get up to pour a fresh glass for both of them. Then, it was back to watching the trees grow.

Amalia snuggled into Yugo’s chest. “Your birthday’s coming up.”

“Oh, yeah.” Yugo watched a leaf twirl down. “Dad said he’s getting me a shovel.”

“Oh? What for? That’s an Enutrof thing. You can just use portals.”

“True… but I thought I was an Enutrof for almost half my life. And it might be useful. Somehow.” He tapped his foot. “Hmm… scratching my back?”

“Portals.”

“Oh, yeah. But I still want a fighting shovel. That would be cool.”

“Whatever.” Amalia’s eyes peeked open. “So, what do you want from me?”

“Just you.” Yugo kissed the top of her head. “That’s all.”

“ _No,_ Yugo.” Frowning, Amalia sat up. “We’re not playing that game. There’s got to be something you want.”

“I dunno.” Yugo scratched the back of his head. “I have enough money now to buy whatever I want, almost. And everything I need is either here or at the inn.”

“Everything? What about… books?” Amalia asked hopefully.

“Palace library.”

“Hum… clothes, then? No.” Amalia scowled. “You never wear what I buy you.”

“I do!” Yugo thought it over. “Just- not when I’m working. You know how that can get.”

“Are you working now?”

“I’m working all of the time, really.” Yugo smiled. “I like what you buy, Ami. But I don’t want to ruin nice clothes when we get ambushed or whatever.”

“Oh, fine.” Amalia stared up, watching the sky through the trees. “No books, no clothes… I’m certainly not buying you kitchen stuff...” She smiled. “All right, Yugo. What do you want from me?”

“I really can’t think of anything, Ami.”

“ _Nooo_.” She pressed herself against him, lips just out of reach. “Yugo, what do you _want_ from me?”

Yugo’s eyes widened and his hat twitched. “I want-” he whispered into her ear. Amalia frowned and pulled away.

“Really? We do that all the time.”

Yugo pouted. “But I _like_ that.”

“I don’t think you understand, Yugo.” Amalia slowly climbed into his lap, toying with the ears on his hat. “I’m talking about a once-in-a-lifetime chance here. Your opportunity to use me in ways that would normally get you exiled or worse. Your one chance to indulge your filthy, _filthy,_ perversions.” She kissed him, lips brushing across his. “What do you want from me, Yugo?”

Yugo looked away, jaw working. “I-”

“No pee or poop stuff.”

“What? No!” His annoyance was replaced with a sinister smirk. “I want-” He whispered into her ear.

Amalia drew back in horror. “ _No_!”

“That’s what I want, Amalia.” Yugo leaned back, as arrogant as any of the royalty. “Of course, if you don’t want to give me my birthday gift-” His hands drifted to her waist, and lower, keeping her trapped in his lap.

“I- I-” Amalia’s fingernails dug into her palm. She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. “I’ll do it, Yugo. For you.”

Yugo’s grin faltered. “You don’t have to do anything, Ami. It’s not important or anything-”

“I said I’ll do it!” she snapped. Then she leaned in, teeth bared in a shark-like grin. “But remember, Yugo-”

“Y-yeah?”

“ _I_ have a birthday coming up, too.”

* * *

 

In the palace, the bodyguard’s birthday was not a major affair. He was a Sadida hero, true. But he was an outsider and a servant, even if he did eat with the royal family. There was a modest cake after dinner, the king and the prince congratulated him, the princess gave him a chaste kiss, and that was all. At some point, the Brotherhood would meet in late summer and they would hold a real party just to celebrate their lives, but that was for later. Amalia and Yugo bid each other good night and left for their respective rooms.

Amalia lit a few discreet candles. Yugo opened a portal and dropped to her balcony, half-dressed.

Peeking through the bed’s filmy netting, Amalia watched Yugo enter her room, a sight she had yet to grow tired of. His lean frame was nothing like Prince Armand’s carefully-sculpted physique, or Tristepin’s wild strength. He was short, and slight- rather pretty, even, although he hated when she called him that. Even the half-grown scruff he called a beard couldn’t distract from his beauty.

If he ever managed to grow a real beard, Amalia would have to tie him down and shave him.

He padded in on bare feet, straight to her bed, and when she heard the sharp intake of breath she knew her efforts were worth it.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Sit down.” They sat in silence, like awkward teenagers again. Clearly, Amalia would have to take the lead.

“You didn’t even compliment my outfit, Yugo.” She stretched out, making sure he could see everything. Everything on this side, anyway.

“You look good, Ami.” She was about to complain about his weak flattery when he was upon her, kissing her and pinning her to the mattress. Their fingers laced together. After a moment of enjoyment she pushed him away.

No, Yugo. I’m looking for a real compliment here.” Amalia reclined, her foot pressing against his lap, keeping him out of kissing range. “What do you think?” Yugo studied her, chin resting on his hand. Amalia played with her hair, shy in her arrogance, sneaking looks even as she pretended to ignore his presence.

He remembered the outfit. They were running around in Bonta, free of supervision, and Amalia had asked him to pick something nice for her. He thought she was joking and spotted this. Later in the evening she modeled it for him at the inn.

It was about as chaste as sexy lingerie could be, white in contrast to her brown skin, and just sheer enough to be indecent. The camisole was just short enough to let her belly button to peak out. The panties were high-cut and modest. A garter belt held up her stockings, cut in the Sadida fashion to leave her feet bare. At the time, Yugo couldn’t understand the point of holes in your socks, but he had grown wiser since then.

“I think you’re wearing more clothes than you normally do.”

“Idiot.” She kicked at his chest, very lightly. “And I see you still didn’t wear anything I bought you.”

“Sure I am.” He snapped the waistband of his Tofu boxers. “See?”

“Whatever.” Amalia rested her head and stared at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring him. Yugo smiled and turned away. After a moment-

“Ugh. _Fine.”_ Amalia hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks… you look beautiful.”

“I know.” Amalia bit her lip. “Are you ready to unwrap your gift?”

Yugo’s eyes lit up and his gentle smile turned greedy. “Turn around.”

Blushing, Amalia turned over, lowering her head and raising her ass, presenting herself to him. “Just as you asked, Yugo. My butt.” She struggled for something meaningful to say. “...Do you like it?”

The tailor had clearly run out of fabric when sewing her panties. Her ass, round and tight, was framed by white lace. What was left of her panties disappeared between her cheeks. Yugo reached out and squeezed.

“Ahn! Don’t pinch.” Amalia scowled at him. “I don’t get your fascination with my butt.”

“It’s nice. It’s a nice butt.”

“Well, it _is_ mine. But still!” Amalia wiggled her ass in his face. “Is this _really_ what you like best about me?”

“I like your eyes-”

Amalia made a face. “Oh, spare me.”

“I do, though.” Yugo idly patted her bottom, lost in thought. “And your tummy, and your hips, and your legs, and your-” He blushed and cut himself off, to her amusement. “But, yeah, I do love your ass. It’s round, and firm...” He shrugged. “I don’t know what to say, Ami. I’m not a poet.”

“Fair enough, I suppose-” She felt Yugo’s hands pull at her underwear, the hem biting into her skin as it stretched. “Y-Yugo? What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Yugo’s voice was low and hungry. “I’m unwrapping my birthday gift.”

Amalia’s eyes bulged as she heard silk tear. “You barbarian! Those were personally tailored!”

“We’ll get them replaced.” Amalia yelped as he lifted her hindquarters. It was easy to forget, with his slim body and gentle demeanor, but Yugo was as strong as a Iop warrior, and no matter how she squirmed she couldn’t break free.

“Brute! Do you think you can manhandle me just because it’s your birthday? I’ll- Oh!” The fury left her face, to be replaced with pleasure. “Oh, _Yugo.”_

Yugo had spread her legs on his shoulders and fastened his lips around her clit, sucking hard. Hours of experience had taught him how Amalia liked to be touched, and kissed, and licked.

He lapped at her sex, slowly tracing her folds before darting back to her hood and starting the torturous path again. Positioned as she was, Amalia could do nothing to make him work faster, save her usual mix of adoration and abuse. Yugo ignored her pleading and her empty threats, waiting until she settled down before rewarding her patience. His fingers probed her hot sex as his mouth latched to her hood. Amalia, always ready to indulge herself, let the pleasure wash over her. She mewled softly as she came, and Yugo carefully let her rest on the bed.

“I thought… I thought this was supposed to be _your_ birthday treat...” Amalia panted, trying to compose herself.

“It is.” Yugo idly licked his lips, considering something. “Here, have some.” His fingers, slick with her juices, hovered beneath her nose. Amalia’s lip curled in distaste, but it _was_ his birthday...

“...Fine...” She opened her mouth and let Yugo pop his fingers in, suckling gently as she pondered the taste. Amalia had briefly tasted it before on Yugo’s lips, but she had tried to ignore it just as Yugo ignored the taste of himself on her lips. Now she was confronted with it, and it seemed all the crude and perverted jokes about “the sap of the Sadida” were true after all.

“Hum. I see why you’re always so enthusiastic.” She smiled and lolled on her bed. “Do you want some more, birthday boy?” She rested her leg on his shoulder, inviting him further in.

“You do taste pretty good.” He stroked her leg. “But I’m ready for the main course, if you are.”

“Oh, right.” _That._ Her smile faltered as she rested on her hands and knees, presenting herself. She reached behind and spread her cheeks. “Well, Yugo? Here you are.”

Above her delicious, still-leaking pussy was the tiny dark ring of her asshole, tight and virgin. Yugo had enjoyed so much of her, but that had been off-limits. And now-

“...So, what do I do?”

Amalia gritted her teeth. “You’re joking, right?”

“I can’t just go in dry, can I? Do you have anything?”

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Amalia shuddered at the thought. “I should have something. Try the toy chest.”

Yugo opened a portal on the bed and reached in, humming some half-forgotten tune. “I don’t remember you having so many of these.”

“Oh, _shut up.”_ Looking over her shoulder, she saw Yugo withdrawing his arm, a discreet little jar in hand.

“Here we go.” He twisted the cap, and the smell of fake strawberries filled the air. “Did we ever use this?”

“Once, remember? I tied you down, put some on my hands and-” She hissed as an oily finger prodded her.

“What? Did I hurt you?” Yugo’s finger withdrew, and Amalia scowled at the mattress.

“No… you just startled me, that’s all.” She took a deep breath and shifted, spreading herself wider. “Go ahead.”

She tried to force herself to relax, as Yugo’s fingers traced around her asshole, spreading the oily goo. It didn’t hurt, but it felt weird, and even a little chilly as the oil evaporated off of her skin. Yugo worked with clinical precision, applying the lube to her outside. Amalia could feel a finger pausing at her entrance.

“Ami?”

“Don’t stall. It just makes it worse.” Her fingers tightened around her sheets.

Yugo pushed a finger in. The world didn’t end.

It… didn’t feel bad. It didn’t feel great, either, but Amalia could live with it. But just as she grew used to the intruder, Yugo added a second finger, stretching her ring even further. Amalia could hear the lube squishing. His fingers worked in and out, and Amalia suddenly remembered watching Yugo in the kitchen, as he stuffed a chicken for dinner. Her face turned hot. His fingers left her, leaving her feeling empty.

“Y-Yugo?”

“It’s okay, Ami. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

Amalia had thought that she was prepared, but Yugo’s cock felt larger than she had anticipated. The cockhead penetrated her rim, and Yugo slowly pushed inside of her. He was trying to be gentle, she could feel it, but his dick was still stretching her insides. She could feel every inch, her virgin ass squeezing him tightly. She could hear a high-pitched whine and realized that she was whimpering.

“...Ami?” Yugo stopped, thankfully.

“I-it’s okay.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “You’re just so big, Yugo-”

“Really?” She could the smug in his voice, and if she could turn around right now she’d slap his goddamn eyes out.

“It’s not a compliment, you jackass, it hurts and-” The pain lessened as Yugo withdrew. Amalia turned around, teary-eyed and pissed. “What are you doing? Why’d you stop?”

Yugo just looked at her. “Because you don’t like it.” His annoyance was obvious. “It’s no fun if you’re not having fun too.”

“Oh. How _kind_ of you.”

“Don’t yell. I told you we didn’t have to do this, but you-”

“I’m sorry, how _rude_ of me, letting you- you- _desecrate_ my ass.” She buried her face in her hands and pouted. All she had to do was wait Yugo out, and he’d just portal out of here and let her sleep off her embarrassment.

Her mattress creaked as Yugo settled next to her. He didn’t say anything, he just hugged her- gingerly, at first, in case she got angry, then reassuring.

“Hey.” He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hmph. You already said thank you.” She shifted her weight, letting herself rest against him.

“Well, thank you again.” He smiled, the same guileless smile he had ever since he was a kid. “Come on. Let’s do something fun.”

“Okay.” Amalia took a deep breath. “Perhaps… round two?” She took his hand and placed it on her ass.

“Ami- we really don’t have to-” Amalia cut him off.

“I’ve been thinking. About the time we’ve spent together. And how we’ve spent it.” She nipped at his lip. “And… and we’ve done so much, but never this.” She looked into his eyes. “Make me yours, Yugo. Completely.”

Yugo looked… less than thrilled. “You do realize there’s a lot of other stuff we never did, right?”

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake-”

“‘Cause it seemed gross and weird and neither one of us had any interest in trying it-”

“Yugo!” She pinched his cheeks, stretching his grin. “Fuck my ass.”

He nodded, slowly. “‘Kay.”

Amalia faced forward, resolute, as Yugo knelt behind her. She willed herself to stay calm. It was Yugo, and he would never deliberately hurt her. Her fingers were already curling into claws of their own will. But it was Yugo, and he would never deliberately hurt her. So she should stop being a baby about this and then they’d never have to do this again.

It was Yugo, and he would never deliberately hurt her.

It was Yugo, and he would never-

“Ahn!” Yugo slapped her ass. She turned, pissed. “What was that for?!”

“I was thinking-” Yugo rubbed her ass. “Get up on your knees, first.”

“Okay...” She complied doubtfully. Now she leaned back, letting herself rest against Yugo’s form. His arms snaked around, gliding down her belly and towards her pussy. Still too short to reach her face, Yugo traced her spine and shoulders with feathery kisses. Amalia flinched as his cock pressed against her ass.

“Yugo-”

“You set the pace this time, Ami. We’ll do this together.” Nimble fingers played with her clit.

Amalia held herself still as Yugo’s cock spread her ass open once again. There was still some pain, but sometimes they liked pain. And now, Amalia was in control- as it should be. She slowly pushed back, feeling every inch, until her plump ass pressed against his lap and he had nothing left to give her.

“There!” Amalia exhaled, feeling weirdly proud. “That’s one. Um. H-how do I feel?”

“Tight.” Yugo sounded like he was short of breath. “You’re squeezing me everywhere. It’s- uh, how do _you_ feel?”

Amalia grunted in exasperation. “Like I’m taking a shit in reverse.”

“Amalia- that’s-” Yugo’s hug grew tighter. “That’s the least sexiest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. And I’ve cleaned up your puke.”

“Well. You asked, didn’t you?” She couldn’t reach his face, so she grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?”

She raised her hips as Yugo withdrew, before pushing down and taking him completely again. The pain was receding, to be replaced with- _not_ pleasure, because enjoying something so dirty was beneath a Sadida princess. But she was growing accustomed to it, so much so that one hand joined Yugo’s at her pussy, and the other reached behind to clutch at his back, in case Yugo should lose interest and wander off.

That didn’t seem to be a problem. Yugo was breathing hard, his breath hot against her neck. His fingers worked at her pussy, and his other hand kneaded and pinched her breast. His thrusts grew faster, throwing off their tempo and raising Amalia’s concern. Soon, he would-

“Ami.” Yugo took a deep breath. “Amalia, this feels incredible. Can- can we go faster?”

“I- Yugo...”

“Please? If it’s okay.”

“...Sure.” Amalia slowly got back on her hands and knees again. Experience had taught her that Yugo could be… enthusiastic, and she didn’t think she could stay up without support. “Enjoy your present, Yugo.”

Yugo started slow, very careful to restrain himself. But soon, his own urges and Amalia’s ass overpowered him, and he thrust faster, heedless of her discomfort. What was worse, was that Amalia found herself bucking against him, her ass rearing back to meet his thrusting. She fingered herself, replacing Yugo’s hand, as the pain left her and was replaced by a weird, comfortable fullness. Her other hand, propping herself up, slipped and she lay there, uncaring. From the corner of her eye she spotted a mirror and in it-

Amalia saw the Sadida princess, red-faced and teary-eyed, face-down on her bed, as her “servant” ravaged her from behind. Amalia watched the lurid spectacle, fingers working furiously, desperate to bring herself off as Yugo rutted her ass like a Boo-wolf in heat. She listened to the slapping of her ass against his groin, and his panting, and the keening whine coming from her throat.

“Ami-” Yugo’s breath came in short, sharp gasps. “Ami, I’m almost there-”

“That’s fine,” she replied dreamily, feeling strangely disconnected from the scene even as her senses were flooded with sensation. “It’s fine, Yugo-”

Yugo grunted, hips bucking wildly as he came and flooded her bowels with his seed. He didn’t stop, continuing his thrusts even as his cock began to soften. Amalia bit her finger, stifling her cries as her own orgasm overtook her and her juices covered her hand and leaked onto her mattress.

Yugo slowly pulled out and flopped on her sheets, panting. Amalia could feel his cum leaking out of her poor abused ass, dripping down to soil her bedding. Amalia let herself collapse, exhausted and happy. They lay there, filthy and tired and no doubt looking ridiculous.

“Happy birthday, Yugo.”

* * *

 

When he calmed down, Yugo portalled away to fetch some towels from her private bath. He cleaned them both as best he could, and now they lay together under stained and sweaty sheets. Amalia lay on her belly, very careful of her tender butt. Right now, Yugo made an excellent pillow. They lay in contented silence, neither one quite asleep. Amalia stirred.

“So? Did you like your birthday present?”

“It was nice.” Yugo’s fingers traced the curve of her spine. “Thank you, Ami.”

Amalia summoned the strength to prop herself up and scowl at him. “‘Nice’? You should show more appreciation. I never let my last bodyguard do this to me.”

“Well.” Yugo gave her a peck on the lips. “Now I know what to ask for on my next birthday.”

“Oh, shut up.” Amalia let her head drop to his chest and snuggled against him. “And for the record, we’re not doing this again anytime soon.”

“Sure.” Yugo opened a portal and adjusted her blanket.

“And you’re going to pay for tormenting my poor ass. I certainly can’t go to dinner like this. You’re going to wait upon me hand and foot until it… it heals.”

“Same as normal, then?” He stroked her hair, twining a strand around his finger.

“I’m trying to have a conversation, Yugo. Say something.”

“I love you.” He kissed her.

“...Good enough.”


End file.
